Yuki Keeps his Promise
by shallowheart4
Summary: A One-Shot of how I thought it should have ended when Dues's victor was chosen. Yukki and Yuno


**Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki (The Future diary)**

**This takes place right after Yuno and Yukki have sex and it is on the morning that the world as they know it will b destroyed.**

"Yuno!" I cried out in alarm getting on my feet.

She swung the sharp axe at me mercilessly as I began to run down the hall, her axe lodged itself in the wooden wall of her house.

"Why are you doing this!" I shouted. She was fine just a few minutes ago, we were both happy and everything was just right, I never imagined Yuno would ever try to kill me.

Yuno giggled psychotically. "It's obvious isn't it? If you can't kill me than the only other option is for me to kill you sugar bear, it's not fair that both of us die and the whole world goes down with us."

"I don't want to kill you!"

"I know you don't and you don't have to, but there must be a winner!" Yuno ran at me in just her bra and panties still swinging her axe ferociously trying to take a chunk out of my side.

I ran into the room where Yuno had hid her parents corpse's and without thinking ran out into her yard and fell into the ditch she had dug. Shit! I had just trapped myself and now some crazy obsessed stalker was trying to kill me with an axe. I looked up at Yuno from in the ground and waited for her to throw the axe.

"Yuno please!" I begged, "I love you."

"I love you too Yukki," And then Yuno threw the axe. The axe made several spirals in the air and then landed deep in my chest with a thick thud. I knew this was the end, I watched scarlet liquid spurt out from around my huge laceration in my chest. I screamed in agony and pulled the axe out of my body reaching my hands up towards her.

"Y-yuno!" I began crying. If she had loved me so much why would she kill me? Did she really want to become god that badly that she would use me like that?

"Within a few minutes you shall die and I'll become the god of time and space Love, its destiny. Someone must be god of this world but I don't want to live without you so I'll go back in time and play the games again with you and get you to fall in love with me again," Yuno was crying too.

What was with her? Who the hell would think of an idea as insane as that?

"Yuno!" I said angrily feeling my lungs burn and my head get heavier with every word I said, "Do you want to be a monster? You're just going to go around murdering again, and for what, to love another version of me? Do u have any idea how messed up that it? You're insane!" I yelled.

"No!" Yuno yelled, "What's insane is the fact that I am trapped in a timeline where I never get to be with you, you must die!"

Just then Murmur appeared over Yuno. Her violet eyes filled with cheer.

"I pronounce Second, Yuno Gasai as the winner and Dues's heir!" Murmur cheered dressing Yuno in a dark evil looking wavy dress, there was a new power that seemed to radiate throughout her.

"Yuno…"

"Yukki, I love you but I can't be with you, this world has already fallen apart," Yuno said.

I began to climb up the ditch and up towards Yuno who was talking to Murmur.

"Murmur I wish to go back in time to before the games started!" Yuno announced.

And Just as Yuno began to prepare her body for time travel I grabbed onto her ankle and got in on the time travelling. We were rushed through space at a thousand miles a minute and I gasped.

"Yukki!" Yuno said trying to kick me off her leg, "You can't come!"

And just as Yuno said that we landed on the top of a metal roof. I had just time travelled for the first time in my life, it was a wonder I was still alive but I was incredibly dizzy and knew my life was fading.

"Yuno…"

"Yukki why did you follow me?!" Yuno demanded.

"Because I love you, you crazy bitch!" I hugged her preparing for her to stab me or at least do something, but Yuno was cold and stiff like a statue and didn't respond.

"Yukki…" Yuno pushed me away crying.

"Yuno save me, we can live in this world together and escape the last world, we can be together and no one will stop us!" I pleaded crying.

"Yukki," Yuno cried. She reached her arms out to my chest and ripped the axe out causing me to scream at the excruciating pain. The pain only last a few seconds because then the wound got closed up as Yuno's hands glowed purple, healing me.

"Yuno, I love you," I leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips, Yuno reacted by pressing her soft lips against mine, her face was wet from warm tears.

"Running away together?" Yuno asked.

"Yes, don't kill the other versions of ourselves so we don't need to replace them. In this time you shouldn't love me yet and the other Yukki should still be too shy to even talk to girls." I explained.

"Where do we go though?" Yuno asked tears in her eyes as she thought it over.

"We cannot live in Japan anymore, we will need to run away somewhere. Let's go to another country and maybe find another paradise across the seas, where no one will recognize us for our faces."

"Ok Yukki…" She held me tight falling into my arms.

And later that day Yuno went to the airport with her parents passports, pretending we were them. Well…. Yuno may have uh, caused them some bodily harm, but either way we got on our plane.

We were going overseas to the United States hopefully where life would be better and we could be together at last, I was no longer afraid for my life and knew Yuno wasn't a danger to my life anymore.

I kissed her gently on the temple as she slept next to me on the plane, I grabbed her hand a squeezed it.

"I love you Yuno and I promise I will make you happier and it can be just the two of us forever."

**Short but sweet one-shot, this is the way I thought it should have ended.**


End file.
